


Much Better

by Askook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Rich!Cas AU, Rich!Castiel, Smut, gentlemanly Castiel, human! castiel, more tags to come, soon smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askook/pseuds/Askook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go out to a bar, expecting a boring date with a pushy guy. </p><p>What you get is much different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The jackass didn't show up. He freaking insisted on meeting me at this run down bar, and then he doesn't show up. Im pissed, to say the least. I look around the bar, half hoping I had missed him the first dozen times I looked. Of course he isn't there, the douchbag. 

But I do spot something I like in the crowd. Over there, at the bar. There's a man sitting, looking out of place and uncomfortable. His back is yardstick straight and he must be dying in that tan trench coat. And oh my god, look at that hair. Black and ruffled. God he has sex hair. 

I stand up and amble in his general direction. Oh just look at him. He's so cute. I walk up behind him and slide my hands gentle onto his shoulders and he damn near jumps off his seat. He spins on the bar stool and catches sight of me. I try not to gape. He has the bluest of blue eyes, full of spark left over from when i startled him. His pink, Cupid's bow lips are slightly parted. 

My cocky pickup line is forgotten when look into his eyes. He just gives me a funny look when I stand there staring at him. Almost like he's trying to figure me out. I finally shake myself out of it and lean against the bar.  
"What are you drinking?" I ask the unbelievably beautiful man.  
"An alcoholic beverage of some sort. I think it's called a cosmopolitan" 'oh my god his voice is so deep!' It rumbles out of his chest, up through his throat, and rolls off his tongue.  
"Ohh that sounds delicious" I say, leaning in close so he can hear me over the music. He shivers and i flash him a smile. "My name is Y/N, btw"  
"Castiel" he responds. Its an odd name, but somehow, it fits him.  
"Well, Castiel, what do you say we get out of here?" He looks at me as though confused. His head tilts and he narrows those sapphire eyes.  
"But where would we go?" He asks. I don't know if he is messing with me or not. I hold back a sigh and put a little lure into my voice.  
"Maybe to grab a bite to eat, then head over to my place and..." I let my words trail off. I see comprehension dawn on him. Before he can answer, I stand up and grab his hand. He stands and follows me out of the bar. When we get outside, I turn towards him and give him a once over.  
He's wearing a white dress shirt with a loose, blue tie that almost matches his eyes. Over that, he has a tan trench coat that hangs to his knees. All and all, he looks pretty attractive. "Do you have a car?" I ask him. He nods and leads me to an older, faded gold car. He opens the door for me and I smile as I get in. He walks over to his side and slips into the drivers seat.  
"Where would you like to eat?" He asks, seeming unsure of what to do. I lay a hand on his thigh and squeeze.  
"Surprise me"  
He looks down at my hand and says "Y/N, if you would like to get there safely, you'll need to remove your hand from my body"  
I giggle and sigh, but take my hand back so he can drive. He sits, thinking, for a moment before starting the car. We drive for about twenty minutes, barely exchanging any words, but the silence isn't awkward. 

He pulls into a restaurant and i gasp. This isn't a little cafe like I had in mind. This is one of the five star, fifty bucks a meal places. The lights inside are dim, and the color scheme consists of muted reds and golds. I glance at Castiel, and he looks... Embarrassed.  
He gets out of the car and walks around to let me out. When he offers his arm, i slip my hand onto his arm like a woman being escorted by her man. He leads me right past the line of people waiting to get in, and into a private room. Almost at once, a waiter, dressed in a tux, walks in and greets us, "Good evening Mr. Novak. What can I get for you?" I gap at the waiter, who obviously knows my date. I glance at Castiel to find his cheeks slightly pink.  
"Bring us the Mesi 2008 please" the waiter bows (yes, he freaking bows) and hurries off to get the wine. Castiel pulls out one of the two chairs and I sit down.  
When he takes his seat, I lean forward and ask, "So what's all this, Mr Novak?" He turns a slightly darker shade of pink and answers, "this is my restaurant"  
"Your restaurant?!"  
"Yes mine..."  
He looks so embarrassed that I just lean back and stare at him.  
"Why did you bring me here?" I ask. Honestly, all I'd been expecting was a burger before sleeping with the man.  
He stares at me intently for a few moments before answering, "I brought you here because you aren't like most women I've met. Most recognize me from their magazines, from billboards... But there was no recognition in your eyes when you spoke to me. You were flirting purely because you liked me, not my money." I take a moment to process what he said, and the waiter comes back in with the wine. He pores us both a glass and I take a sip. Oh god it's so heavenly... The liquid hits my tongue with a combination of berries, plums, and something else i can't quite grasp. I swallow my sip and Im left with the strange taste of chocolate and spices. I look up to find Castiel watching me again. He leans over the table to brush aside a strand of hair that had fallen in my face. He lets his fingers longer for just a moment before leaning back. I lock eyes with him and am about to say something when the moment is interrupted by the clatter of plates and silverware. Three waiters bustle in and place a huge roast on our table. Lamb, by the smell of it. The waiters cut thick strips of it for both me and my date. They slip back out of the doorway, leaving us alone once again.  
I want to talk, but the food is too tempting. So, I dig in. The lamb is juicy and cooked just right. Combined with the wine, it is the perfect meal. It dawns on me that he never did order the lamb, and I make a mental note to ask him about that later.  
We finish the lamb and continue to sip the wine. It's very strong and before long I have a comfortable buzz in the back of my mind. "So Castiel," I say, "why were you at that bar, all alone?" He sighs and seems reluctant when he answers me. His voice drops even lower as he says, "my fiancé cheated on me. When I found out, I broke up with her and went to drown my sorrows in alcohol." I don't know quite what to say, so I take another sip of wine. "And you?" He asks.  
"I got stood up on a date" I say simply. He nods and takes a rather large drink of his wine. By now, im almost completely hammered. Suddenly I realize that I left my car at the bar, and im too drunk to drive anyway. Groaning, I lay my head down on my hands.  
"Y/N, are you ok?" I hear the voice of Castiel ask. I jump a little when I feel his hand on my shoulder. I look up to find his blue eyes just inches from my own. I glance at his Cupid's bow lips before leaning forward and pressing my own to his. He takes a sharp breath, but doesn't pull away. I lay my head back down and mumble out that I need a ride home because im drunk.  
"Ok Y/N" he says tenderly. He helps me to my feet and wraps an arm around my waist. But ohh, my head is spinning. I fall back down on my chair and tell him im not going to make it to the car, let alone direct him to my home.  
He seems to hesitate before he scoops me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeak when the chair disappears from beneath me. My head spins, so I nuzzle my face into his neck and just breathe in his scent. He smells like rain, grass, and all sorts of good things. I feel him walking for a while before I hear an elevator ding. It takes me a moment before I realize that we didn't take an elevator to get to the restaurant. But im almost asleep, so I don't say anything. He carries me out of the elevator, and into a hallway. I open my eyes to see that the ceiling is high and there are no windows. Must be a condo. He walks to the door at the very end of the hall and somehow gets it open.  
He carries me into what I assume is his home. He brings me into a small bedroom and lays me down. He pulls off my shoes for me. When he reaches up to cover me in a blanket, I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him down for a sloppy but passionate kiss. When he tries to stand up, I resist. I put my other hand on his shoulder and move my lips to his jaw, and after that, to his neck.  
I become a bit more bold when I hear a low moan come from him. I bring my hands to his shirt and try to unbutton it. My hands won't cooperate though and I growl in frustration. I pull at his shirt to untuck it. I slip one hand under his shirt to trace his abs, and with the other, I brush against his growing erection.  
Suddenly, he stills. He pulls away before I can grab him and backs up, panting slightly.  
"No" he says, his voice filled with lust. "You're drunk and I won't do this with you right now..." I look down and try not to feel rejection. But my wine fogged mind only hears that he doesn't want me. I feel myself curl up into a ball and I turn away from him.  
Castiel stands there in front of my, eyes conflicted, erection prominent in his dress pants. He steps towards me once. Again. Then he sits on the bed next to me. Laying back, he pulls me half on his chest and he strokes my hair.  
"Shhh Y/N... Shhhh..." I drift asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache. It feels like someone is pounding nails into my skull. I open my eyes and im confused by the high ceiling and muted red walls. The night before slowly comes back to me. At the bar. Meeting Castiel. Dinner. Getting drunk off my ass. And oh god I completely attacked him... Drunkenly, I had tried to seduce the man. Last thing I remember was falling asleep on his chest.   
Im alone now, so he must have gotten up. I throw my legs over the bed and stand. But I must have miscalculated, because the next moment im falling forward. I catch myself on the bedside table, nearly knocking down the glass of water i hadn't noticed was there.   
I realize my throat feels like the Sahara and i gulp the water down in two swallows. I feel a little bit better. I stand, a bit more gingerly this time, and step into the hallway.   
Oh god, what is that smell? It's heavenly... I follow my nose to the kitchen, where I find Castiel cooking breakfast. I lean against the wall and examine his hard form. He's wearing shorts and a white tshirt. His legs are muscular, like a runner. And oh man, just look at that ass... His shoulders are slim, but with wiry muscles quite evident under the shirt.   
I walk up behind him and clear my throat. He turns and im dazzled by his blue eyes. They crinkle to accompany his smile when he sees me. I smile back and hold up the empty glass. Gesturing at the sink, he continues cooking. I peek over his shoulder to see what he's making. Mmm... Bacon, eggs, and fried potatoes...   
He works in silence, and im happy to leave it that way. He serves me a little of everything and takes some for himself. He sits across from me at the table and watches as I take a bite.   
I close my eyes and savor it because it's the best breakfast I've ever tasted. The eggs are scrambled and cooked just right. The bacon is crispy, but not overly so. The potatoes are perfectly golden brown. I eat it all without a pause for speech. I finish and damn near lick the plate. I might have, if I'd known him better.   
I glance up at Castiel to find him gazing at me. I feel my face heat up and i duck my head a little bit.   
"So... About last night..." I begin.   
After a pause, he says "what about it?"   
"Thank you for dinner..."  
"It was my pleasure, Y/N" he says in his gravely voice.   
"And..."  
"Yes...?"   
"Sorry about... That last part..." I stutter a little bit. God, what's gotten into me? Nothing even happened, he made sure of it.   
"Y/N," he says, leaning forward, "I wanted you as badly as you wanted me. But I would not take advantage of you while you were drunk."   
I sigh in relief. He understood what I had meant, and I didn't have to say it.   
We stay silent for a few moments more before I speak again.   
"Do you think you can bring me to my car?" I ask tentatively.   
"Of course" Castiel answers with a smile. I smile back. 

"Ok that's my car there." I say pointing to my old Ford Focus. He pulls up next to it and walks around to open my car door. What a gentleman. I smile as I step past him. He smiles back at me. On impulse, I stand on my toes and place a chaste kiss to his lips. Castiel seems surprised, but he doesn't resist.   
As I drive home, I think over my whole night and morning. That is a man I could stand to fall asleep with every night. I wonder how he is in bed? I wonder if he--   
The thought was cut off short when I see the battered green sedan in my parking space. I park my car on the street and walk up the steps to my apartment.   
I walk inside to find Justin, the man who didn't show up for the date, sitting on my couch.   
"Where were you last night?" He surprises me by taking my question right out of my mouth. Before I can answer, he gets up and throws my lamp across the room. "I said, where were you!" I don't even try to answer. I sprint from the room, out of the apartment. I hear furniture crashing, breaking. He must be tearing apart everything...   
I run out to my car and start driving. But where can I go? I have no family around here, no close friends. Im new in town... I park on a side street and look through my contacts.   
Abigail...  
Balthasar...  
Bonny...  
Castiel...  
Wait. Castiel? I don't remember putting his number in my phone. He must have done it while I was asleep. Without another thought, I hit call.   
One ring, two, three. Just as I think he won't answer, I hear his voice on the other end.   
"Hello?" He sounds different on the phone.   
"Castiel, it's me, Y/N"  
"I see you found my number" I can hear the smile in his voice.   
"Yeah I did, but I need to ask you something. Can I come back to your place?" I hold my breath and wait for his answer.   
"Miss me already?"   
"Actually..." I explain to him about Justin and the fact that I can't go back home.   
"I swear to god if he hurt you..."  
"Im fine, Castiel. I just need somewhere to go. "  
"Yes, of course you can come back." 

After we hang up, I can feel myself shaking. Justin scared me so much... I drive carefully back to the restaurant. A waiter flags me down and I pull up beside him. He hands me a note from Castiel saying that the servant will park my car in his private lot. Im wary, but I get out of the car and hand him my keys. I take a deep breath and walk inside.   
I make my way to the elevator and step inside. I press the up button and it carries me up to Castiels condo.   
He's waiting for me outside the elevator. He takes hold of my shoulders before examining me all over for bruises or any sign that Justin had hurt me. When he finds none, he wraps his arms around me. Im so happy to be safe and back with Castiel that I nuzzle my face into his neck and breathe in his scent. The smell of sunshine, rain, and fresh grass is intoxicating. I wonder what he tastes like...   
I press my lips to his neck and I feel him draw a sharp breathe. I kiss his neck again. And again. I work my way up his jaw to the corner of his mouth. When he turns his head to kiss me, I change direction and suck his earlobe into my mouth. I run my tongue over it before nipping it lightly.   
By now, Castiel is breathing a little harder. He backs me up until im pressed between his hard body and the wall. He grabs hold of my wrists and pulls them above my head. I squeak in fright when I can't get away, and immediately he lets go. He backs away until he's leaning against the opposite wall.   
I walk forward so that our earlier position is reversed. I grab his wrists and pin them to the wall. We lock eyes for a moment, his deep blue dilated and lust blown. I lean forward to kiss his Cupid's bow lips, but stop just a hairs breath away. I release his hands and run mine down his arms, to his shoulders, to his stomach. My fingers dance over the hard lines of his abs.   
I can feel his dick stiffening against my leg. When I press the heel of my palm against the tent that has been slowly rising in his pants, he takes a sharp, almost strangled gasp. I glance up to find him looking around worriedly, as though he just realized we aren't in his home, we are right outside the elevator.   
He grabs my wrists, loosely, and pulls me into his apartment. As soon as the door shuts, I shove him back against the wall.   
Kissing his neck, I work on the button of Castiels pants. I take no time to tease, I want this man now. I push his pants down over his hips before dropping to my knees.   
His erection is standing proud, straining against his briefs. I look up and wait until we lock eyes before I start mouthing over the fabric, leaving wet spots and reducing Castiel to a whimpering mess. I pull the fabric down off of his dick. He hisses, I assume at the cold air. I again wait until he makes eye contact before pressing my half open lips to the head of his cock. I can already taste a drop of precum, so I know he won't last much longer. I let my tongue lick slowly over the slit.   
His head roles back and he thrusts gently into my mouth. I let his dick slide in and back out with the motion of his hips. I continue to let him thrust into my mouth for a moment before I take hold of his hips to keep him in place. I lick up the length of him and flick my tongue over the head. Im rewarded with a loud moan for that, as well as his hand in my hair. I squeeze his hips a little tighter, just barely digging my nails into his skin. Once again, i wait until he locks eyes with me. I take as much of his dick into my mouth as I can. What I can't fit, i grasp with one hand. I slowly bob my head, hollowing my cheeks and swirling my tongue around the head. I can feel him start to shake, and his dick twitches a little in my mouth. With my other hand, i lightly play with his balls. I hum and moan, letting the vibrations simulate him even more. When I glance up, I can see his eyelids are heavy with pleasure. When I flick my tongue over the head again, he moans loud enough im sure it could be heard in the hallway. He's not going to last much longer. I bob my head a little faster, humming and hollowing my cheeks every time I pull off. It only takes a few minutes before his balls tighten and he lets out another load moan. I feel hot liquid hit the back of my throat and I do my best to swallow it all down. I milk him through his orgasm until he taps the top of my head. When I look up at him, he lets himself slid down the wall and onto the floor.   
"Did I do good?" I ask him, half to see if he can talk yet.  
"Yes Y/N..." He replies, quite breathlessly. "You did very good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos :) feel free to leave any comments or suggestions for what I've writted so far, and anything you'd like to see in chapters to come!


End file.
